1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for coupling a laser output to an optical fiber, and more particularly to a laser-optical fiber connector suitable for use with high power, continuous wave laser radiation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic connectors are well known in the art. A number of techniques are used for coupling the output of a laser into an optical fiber. Among the problems which must be addressed in the coupling of a laser output into an optical fiber is correct alignment of the laser to maximize the amount of laser light which enters the fiber and to minimize losses through reflections from the front face of the fiber or through light which is scattered out of the fiber. Excessive heat may be generated if scattered light impinges upon portions of the connector. These problems are exacerbated in high power lasers where heat gains from scattered light may cause damage or destruction to the optical fiber or connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,385; 4,676,586; 4,521,070; and 4,944,567 provide examples of the types of connectors known in the prior art for coupling laser light to an optical fiber.
In addition, a variety of tapered optical fibers have been used to enhance delivery of radiation from a laser to an optical fiber. Examples of the use of such tapered optical fibers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,621; 4,737,004; and 4,807,954.